


Announcement

by Daegaer



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Annunciation, Drabble, Gen, Roman Era Galilee, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An announcement is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcement

The girl is grinding corn when it happens. She kneels, lost in mindless repetition, her back aching as she pushes the grindstone back-and-forth, back-and-forth. She has just returned from the mikveh after her first woman's uncleanness. She didn't have to grind corn then.

"Hail, Favoured Woman," a voice says.

She looks up, gasping to see an unknown man. She scrambles up, scattering corn and flour. None of it touches his feet. Before she can call for her mother he raises his hands in prayer.

"Thou art blessed."

The room brightens as if the roof has been torn from the house.


End file.
